


Against the wall (Jensen x reader)

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Supernatural 100 Kink List & Kink Bingo Fics [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Against the wall (Jensen x reader)

“I’m home,” you said, kicking off your boots, shoving the dinner you’d picked up in the fridge. “Babe, you here?”

You got no response but saw all of his shoes were by the door. You shrugged and walked down the hall of your apartment, wondering if he got called in for some shoots on his day off. You were nearly all the way to your bedroom when something moved out of the corner of your eye and your were being pinned with your back against the wall.

Jensen’s mouth was on yours like he hadn’t seen you in years, not two hours. You nearly laughed against him, always curious how he got so worked up when you went out that he turned absolutely _primal_ by the time you got back.

“Jensen,” you moaned when his hands started tugging your shirt up, his teeth nipping at your shoulders. He growled against your skin, pulling you away from the wall only long enough to remove your bra, knowing he got a scolding last time he actually tore one off. “Fuck, babe. What’s got you all hot and bothered?”

“You,” he mumbled, grinding his hips against yours, your body nowhere to go as you slipped his shirt off. “Fuck. I’m not making it to the bedroom.”

“What are you… _dirty boy_ ,” you grinned against him, his hands pulling down your sweats, shoving his own down in the next beat. His hands came under your ass and shifted you up the wall, your legs wrapping around his waist as his cock teased your entrance.

He shoved in quick, your whole body tensing around him as he chuckled. He leaned back and snapped his hips forward, your hands around his neck and fisting in his hair, giving a tight squeeze. He did it again and you whimpered, crossing your ankles around the small of his back as you hung on.

He went hard, harder than you were used to from him but he’d been out of the gate from the second you got home. All you could do was hang on for the ride and drop your hips back down every time he hiked you up the wall. You lowered your head to his shoulder, nipping at his neck when he growled against yours.

“You give me a hickey I’m giving you one back,” he grunted.

“With an offer like that,” you half-moaned, feeling a shiver run down his body when you found a patch of delicate skin he wouldn’t be able to hide and sucked hard.

“You asked for it,” he said, latching his lips on your neck when he drove in, smiling when you yelped. You sucked back and he gave one in return, a game to play as you were wound tighter and tighter. When he came, he pulled his lips away and groaned into the side of your neck, snapping his hips hard until you fell over the edge and shouted against him. When he slowed and you unlocked your legs, he set you down on shaky feet, moving slowly with you into your bedroom to pass out on the bed. “Fuck, you know I’m a sucker for a good old fashioned quickie.”

“That is one way to be welcomed home from the store,” you teased, hearing him leave to grab your clothes and come back a minute later, plopping down on his side and throwing an arm over you.

“Well I started thinking about you and I couldn’t help myself,” he said. “Too gorgeous for your own good.”

“Want to go take a shower when our legs work again?” you asked, his head nodding, even if he looked ready to fall asleep. “Nap first?”

“Now we’re talking. Give me time to get my energy back for round two.”


End file.
